


One Wish

by batgirlss



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirlss/pseuds/batgirlss
Summary: It's the holiday season and Kai wants nothing more than to celebrate with the ones he loves. But when a certain somebody might not make it, will his holiday season be full of drear?
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	One Wish

This was supposed to be a party. Parties were supposed to be fun. People were having fun, they were hanging with their friends, cuddling with their partners, and enjoying the company. And then there was Kai. Now, it’s not to say Kai didn’t have friends, he did. They were all on the dance floor and they were all having a good time. But for some reason Kai’s feet didn’t want to move, his brain screamed at them to go but they cemented themselves like boulders. 

Who was he kidding? He was in no mood to party. But he didn’t want to let his friends down. Besides, this was supposed to be a good day, a day free of everything that was weighing him down. No talking about his parents, no somberness, and no thinking about how pissed he was at Adam. 

Damn it, this wasn’t going well. It’s not like Kai wanted to hate Adam, he could never hate him. But this day was different. This time of year was when he really needed his friend the most.

The holidays were always an interesting time for Kai. He used to love them but as he got older his love and Christmas cheer were slowly snuffed out of him. It was just never fun to celebrate being with a family that hardly cared about you. Of course, Davis was here, and for that, he was grateful for. But they're always just felt like there was a piece missing. 

And of course, he was thankful for his friends and especially to Mira for hosting this party so he would feel alone. But still, the person Kai wanted most to spend this time with was unable to make it. 

Stupid snow. 

Kai sighed. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Sulking in the corner wasn’t going to do him any good. He fiddled with his thumbs, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. He looked over at his friends, Skeet was busy on the dance floor, busting some moods that Kai couldn’t help but smile at. Adam would have loved to see this. Kai checked his phone, no new messages. 

“Everything okay?” A voice caused Kai to jump. The phone almost leaped out of his hands as he almost dropped it.

“Yeah. Yeah! I’m just…great.” Kai frowned.

“You’re an awful liar, mind if I sit here?” The voice asked.

Kai shifted over, refusing to look up. But he recognized the voice now, a slight sigh escaped his mouth. 

“I’ll be okay Mira, go have fun!” 

Mira shook her head. “I’m not leaving till I get you up and onto this dance floor. What’s up?” 

Kai pointed to his phone. 

Mira frowned. “I’m sorry Adam couldn’t be here.”

“Usually I wouldn’t care about these things but I was just really looking forward to having fun” 

“What’s stopping you?”

Kai looked up at Mira. “What do you mean?”

“What’s stopping you from having fun? I know things didn’t go as planned but you can still have a good time, besides Adam wouldn’t like this at all.”

“Yeah but”

“What’s up?”

Kai exhaled, tears slightly formed in his eyes. “What if he found someone better than me?”

“Kai,” Mira pulled him into a hug. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Listen to me, you and Adam are meant for each other. It’s going to be okay. I know how much this meant to both of you but Adam is in with you and only you. He talks about you non stop, he cares about you so much. Besides, there are plenty of other-.” 

Ding!

The two teens looked down at Kai’s phone. 

One new message…

Could it be?

Kai quickly opened the message. 

“I need to go,” Kai said.

Mira nodded. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

Kai raced outside, his heart and mind going a mile a minute. What does the text mean? Does this mean everything was going to be okay? Why was this so cryptic? Why was he asking himself so many questions? Kai opened the door and there he was. His hair was a mess and his hands were slightly shaking. But Kai didn’t care, he was just so happy to see his love. 

“Hi,” Kai said softly.

Adam didn’t say anything. Kai bit his lip. He almost felt his shoulder slouch in defeat until Adam approached him. The next thing Kai knew he was pulled into a warm embrace. There it was. That feeling. That feeling that Kai knew everything was going to be okay. That feeling of safety. It was here again. 

“I was worried about you,” Adam spoke up. “I’m so sorry. The snow blocked off half the roads, my car broke down, and then the trains were delayed-.” 

“You went through all that trouble for me?”

“Of course, I know how important this was to you. I would have called but my phone died and it took me an hour just to find a public charger.” Adam exhaled. “But what matters is I’m here now.” 

“Let’s get out of the cold.” Kai smiled, a small laugh escaped. 

Adam put his arm around Kai. “Merry Christmas Kai.”

Kai kissed him on the cheek. Snow falling on them rapidly. “Merry Christmas Adam.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's october but like i wanted to create a soft one shot and with how this year is going Christmas is right around the corner. I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
